Edward Thomas
|actor = |image = |caption = |full name = |born = |age = |AKA = |kind = |occupation = |title = |residence = |famcollapse = |father = |mother = |sibling = |spouse = |children = |ancestors = |descendants = |relatives = |family = |parabatai = |affcollapse = |allegiance = |affiliation = |partner = |statcollapse = |status = |death = |gender = |hair color = |eye color = |skin color = |features = |height = |gallery = |biography = }} is... skilled exorcist for the Catholic Church (before joining the Guardian Temple). > Biography Early Life Orphaned when his family cast him out at the age of thirteen, Father Thomas was homeless for a few years as a result. His family cast him out when he informed his father that he was gay after much fighting his father demanded he leave for his sinful ways. Father Thomas found refuge inside a Catholic Church in the Southern United States. He originally joined in the hopes of gaining his family's approval, however, whenever they asked him if he was still gay, he did not change his stance. Father Thomas dedicated himself to scripture, and from a young age kept his eyes on reaching his goal of becoming a priest. Unfortunately being a young man and openly gay made Father Thomas vulnerable, and one of his Tutors, Father Damascus, took advantage of Father Thomas, forcing sexual acts on him. Father Thomas left Father Damascus as soon as he was able, and since then was quiet about his orientation whenever he could be, doing his best not to bring it up until he was much older. Exorcist Father Thomas has been involved in thousands of reports and cases of exorcism, but only cites one hundred and twenty-six he determines to be legitimate cases of demonic possession. Of these legit exorcisms, only twenty-six of the possessed have survived. Father Thomas does not consider himself a particularly good exorcist because of this. The Catholic Church has enlisted Father Thomas to train other Exorcists. In this regard, Father Thomas has a pair of students he has trained, Father Hammond and Father Carpentier. The Summoning of Sara Baker One day Father Thomas was approached by Bishop Ricci of the Vatican regarding a man they had captured named Immunda. Immunda was a summoner and appears to be a twenty-year-old man, however, he is actually in his eighties. He achieved this unnatural youth using a fragment of Sanguine Amber, a substance that is crystallized angel blood. It is this object that the Vatican uses to summon a demon for the purpose of interrogating it. Immunda reaches far too high, or low, and though he calls forth Asmodai Lord of Wrath, he ends up summoning Asmodai's Concubine, a succubus named Sara. Sara manages to incapacitate Immunda but does not get past Father Thomas the first time. With the help of Father Hammond and Sister Fatima, Father Thomas begins the interrogation of Sara. Here, however, they discover Sara is no normal Succubus. She escapes her interrogators and is set free. Here Father Thomas meets Timothy Crestfall, an angel who sensed the use of the Sanguine Amber and is attempting to prevent Sara from her ultimate goal: Unleashing all of Hell upon the world. Personality Physical description Father Thomas is in his early fifties, has graying dark brown hair and brown eyes. Father Thomas stands at five foot eight and normally wears his vestiments. He carries with him an iron bible with a lock that prevents the bible from being closed. This Bible also has an iron page holder to prevent pages from being removed or flipped during an exorcism. Abilities Possessions Relationships Appearances Gallery Etymology Trivia See also References External links Category:Characters